saggitariusarpfandomcom-20200214-history
Eclipse-class Supercarrier (Machweik)
"Darkness befalls when '''it '''is called upon..." The Eclipse-class Supercarrier is a capital ship in the Machweik Navy. The only one in existence is part of the second fleet in the Machweik Navy, and is named The Will of the Empire. The massive 18km long, 9km wide Eclipse-class Supercarrier is the pride of the Machweik Navy and often referred to as the tip of the spear, sometimes serving as a flagship. Function The Eclipse-class Supercarrier is as its name implies, a carrier, but also functions similarly to an assault ship with planetary bombardment capabilities. It's vast hangar bay is capable of holding hundreds of vehicles including fighters, dropships, tanks, and even frigates, corvettes and interceptors. Additionally, the Eclipse-class Supercarrier is capable of transporting several thousand troops and has a crew count of another several thousand. It serves primarily as a carrier, deploying smaller ships to combat the enemy, but it also serves as a planetary combat vessel, able to decimate and "glass" the surface of planets with a massive, devastating "death ray" weapon beneath the ship. Though at a disadvantage when it comes to ship-to-ship combat, the supercarrier is always protected by other ships, and the carrier itself is capable of holding it's own thanks to it's heavily resistant armor and few but effective ship-to-ship warfare capabilities. Aside from it's offensive and defensive functionalities, the carrier is equipped with a gravity lift used to deliver troops, supplies and vehicles down to the battlefield, and back up to the ship if needed. It is also capable of strategically deploying Machweik special forces with the use of drop pods. Armament The Eclipse-class supercarrier is armed primarily for ship-to-ground engagements but is also capable of ship-to-ship warfare. It's armament consists of multiple pulse laser turrets on the top and bottom of the ship, with fewer but well placed pulse turrets on both sides of the carrier. The lasers serve as both weapons and defense turrets. They are capable of destroying enemy projectiles (both ballistic and energized) with pin-point accuracy, and are effective weapons against fighters, interceptors, corvettes and other lightly armored ships such as frigates. Their effectiveness deminishes when engaging bigger, more heavily armored ships, but remain a formitable weapon against nearly all ship types. The supercarrier is also equipped with plasma torpedoes capable of firing in volleys. These torpedoes are guided, and therefore very accurate. They are effetive against most, if not all ship types. The supercarrier's most powerful weapon, commonly referred to by enemies of the Machweik Empire as the "death ray", is a massive gun attached to the bottom of the ship. This massive gun, typically used for planetary bombardment, fires down a beam of energized matter from extreme distances (100,000km) and with extreme accuracy. It has the ability to rip practically every known ship in two, although it's primary purpose is that of planetary bombardment. It is capable of turning planets into desolate wastelands incapable of sustaining life if repeteadly fired across a planet's landscape. Though all large ships in the Machweik Navy are equipped with this sort of weapon, the Eclipse-class supercarrier carries the most powerful version yet. One major disadventage the gun has is that not only does it have to charge before firing, but it's extremely vulnerable when doing so. If the enemy is able to hit the gun with significant firepower while it's charging, it can disrupt the weapon and damage the ship considerably. The damage done by the beam is comparable to atomic bombs, but it varies depending on how much the beam is charged and how big the gun firing it is (gun sizes vary depending on the ship type). Additionally, the supercarrier is equipped with a ship-to-ship canon at the front. It fires single blasts of concentrated matter and is capable of inflicting heavy damage to enemy ships. As a means of desperate measures, the pincer-like front of the ship can be used to ram enemy vessels. Characteristics - to be added - Category:Superwarships Category:Machweik